The Hardships Of Life
"Never put your head down, and let things get out of hand" Introduction Hardships of life are annoying, we all go through them, though there's this one thing: THEY MUST BE ACCEPTED IF MISTAKE AND DON'T LET THEM GET PERSONAL. Here is my story, you all know I'm underage, I don't care if you comment and say "Nobody cares." Or "Nopony cares." You don't have to accept this, and most people would think I deserve it, which is fine with me. It is just their opinion, and you can't let that get to you. Everyone would ban me on their wikis except for a few, I still won't care. I would take advantage of those few wikis. Key : User #1- Person I used to trust, and is a mod on The Hunger Games Wiki, banned and betrayed me. : User#2- User that comes without warning, and laughs. : User#3- Banned for 2 hours for cussing. : User#4- User#1's friend, banned 2 hours for cussing. : User#5- Person that I asked to ban me on Hunger Games Wiki chat. : User#6- Admin that blocked me all of the times. Start Of Story (Chapter 1) : My 1st day on Wikia, I'm really bored, so I look at Wikia's Terms Of Use. I read you have to be 13, and say aloud "I don't care, everything says you have to be 13." I made sure my parents knew and that they were monitoring me, so I registered as a user. Go to The Hunger Games Wiki, and join the chat. I make a wiki, trying to make people notice The Capitol's Revenge Wiki. Only 3 users came. 2 are banned for cussing, (User 2 and User 4). and User 1 stays. I trust User 1, spill my secret in main chat, but User 2 comes without warning. Chapter 2 (Getting Tense) : Well, the user that came without warning said "YOUNGLING? BWAHAHAHA." I come to The Hunger Games Wiki, and User 2 tells everyone I'm 11. So, I asked User 5 to ban me, they decide for a year, but actually User 1 banned me for 1 year. That was all on the 1st day on Wikia. Day 2 I was blocked, but never gave up hope. Chapter 3 (More) : I still liked User 1, though she was the one who banned me. We chat on my wiki, and User 1 starts to ignore me. I am bored for a couple weeks, and try socks. Though I asked about myself to much, I'm banned and blocked by the same people: User 1 and User 6. Account creation disabled, I have no hope on The Hunger Games Wiki, so I search for young writers wikia on google and join this amazing wiki, That filled me with new hope. So school starts, and I'm so tired. I go on chat to much maybe, and I'm banned twice (which was fine, I deserve the break). I thought to myself I was thinking to much about the past, I need to start thinking about the future. So I join The Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki, a replacement for The Hunger Games Wiki. I became chat mod there, so now I have 2 wikis with new filled hope, and wikis I create that become dead. But there's just one more thing: : User 1- Could've kept the secret, and not betrayed me. : User 2- KEEP A SECRET OMG. : User 6- You have better things to do then block me 20,000 times. If one of those didn't happen, I'd probably not be on this wiki and be on Hunger Games to this day (I'd take this wiki over Hunger Games Wiki any day). So I'm happy with what I got, and I hope to continue to enjoy my favorite wikis. Category:Yup's Stories Category:Bios